Pokemon Y Memento Mori
by Elysium's Lament
Summary: Calem was swept into Kalos- and a plan that would span regions.A take on Pokemon Y. Rated T for safety. Please leave reviews


Pokemon Y-Memento Mori

Disclaimer: Characters from Pokemon Y belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. NOT ME.

Please leave a review! Thanks.

Points to note in ch 1:

-Calem is originally Unovan.

-Hilda is BW's protagonist, and Calem is her cousin. She gets a cameo later.

-Changed Mom's name from Grace to Grecae.

-Added a dad(temporarily)

-Wry is Grecae's Rhyhorn.

Enjoy the fanfic.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Chapter 1-Kalos

They were at it again, mother and father.

'What do you mean, you accidentally dropped the vase on Wry?!'

'I didn't mean it! I was trying to grab a book…'

Calem sat on his bed, listening numbly to the argument. The next line would bring it to an end.

'Argh! I can't deal with your uselessness!'

But he definitely did not expect his mother barging into his room.

'Calem, pack your stuff. We're leaving.'

'To where?' He asked quietly.

'Kalos. I've always wanted to be there. So hurry up, okay?' she went out.

Calem slid off his bed and hauled out his hiking bag. As he started putting things into bag, his dad slipped into the room.

'You're not going, right?' he grabbed Calem's arm. '…Right?'

Calem turned around and faced his father and the red puffed eyes. He wondered again why Grecae Rirteal, a famous Rhyhorn Racer, had married Jaun Aletheon, a lab researcher at Unova. Maybe it was their almost opposite personalities. His father had always been the meek one, the gentle one, the melancholy of the two.

'I'm sorry, dad…I'm going.

'No, please stay! I'll change myself…Maybe I'll try to be more careful!' Jaun was desperate.

The son tried to give a reassuring smile. 'Don't worry, the trip will be temporary. For one,' he said carefully,' I'll try to convince mom to come back early, and I'll need to look after her as well. And also…' Calem always found it easier to confess to his father, ' I want a break from school.'

Now the focus immediately shifted on Calem, as his father started to inquire into his statement.

'School? Why? Teachers?'

'Classmates. It started a week ago.' Calem definitely did not want to recount the attempts to wipe the classroom floor with his hair(they called him 'Mophead').

'Should I tell Grecae about this?'

'Not until we come back, okay? Mum will be in a better mood by then, she'd always wanted to travel to Kalos.' Somehow, Calem felt like he was the one in charge, 'And please, don't tell the teachers… yet.'

'Jaun, Calem has to pack!' His mom yelled from the living room. Calem sensed that she was feigning the annoyance in her voice.

His father looked at him for a few more moments, then dragged himself out of the room.

Calem followed close after. He never had much to pack, anyway. Just his daily necessities, some books, and his journal as well as his Xtransceiver. As Grecae marched him out of the room, Calem could not help but worry for his father. He had always loathed being lonely.

The two saw a familiar chocolate-haired girl at the Unova-Kalos train station.

'Hey, Hilda!'

'Hi, Aunt Grecae, and oh, Calem too! Isn't it a bit too late for a stroll?

'Yeah, it is. We're catching the last train for Kalos. And what about you?' Grecae cast a look at Hilda. 'Why are you taking a late night stroll?'

'I'm looking for someone. I thought he would be here… He'd always liked trains, ferris wheels and the like.'

'You mean Natural?' Grecae said. The former Lady of Truths grimaced.

'N.' She corrected.

'Ah yes, N. The green-haired baseball hat young man, right?' They had both seen him being reported on television as the leader of the anti-Plasma organization.

Hilda nodded. Behind her, the train slid into the platform.

'Well, I wish you the best of luck!' Grecae patted Hilda on her shoulder. 'You're one of the top Unova Trainers, so you'll have less problems with asking around.' She ushered Calem onto the train.

Hilda watched them sit down on the train seats. Calem's quiet, she mused. Grecae must have had an argument with her husband…and decided to use it as an excuse to take a trip to Kalos. That wild spirit…

As the train made its way out of the station, Calem sat back and sighed. Hadn't it been 2 years? His cousin must have had a lot of resilience to keep looking.

The train swept through the night towards the region of beauty. Kalos.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

So here's Chapter 1. N will get his cameo later on, but yeah.

And meanwhile, I'll be on hiatus, since it's almost exams.

Next chapter, for some unrevealed reason, Calem and Grecae will be settling down in Kalos.

Please leave reviews!

-Elysium's Lament


End file.
